The Unwanted Shadow
by crerar
Summary: Kae just moved into domino city and transferred into Yugi's high school. She is a shy and kind person but not all is as it seems when she received a package from her deceased grandmother that turns her into a ancient weapon that those with a milinium could control. yugi/Yami Yugi x OC x Bakura/Yami Bakura This is going to be a slow burn fic since there are not enough


The leafs danced back and forth as a warm summer breeze passed domino high school. Inside students sat looking out at the nice weather and counting down the minutes to when they would be released.

A girl stands at the gates, her stomach filled with butterflies as she makes her way towards the school. She will be a new student at this school. She adjusts her necktie for the millionth time and knocks on the main office door.

Yugi Muto stares blankly at the front of the classroom, taping his pencil on his desk to pass the time. The teacher was just called into the hall to talk to another teacher. He sighed and picked up his millennium puzzle. It seemed to be glowing. Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at the puzzle again. It definitely was glowing. He furrowed his eyebrows.

'Yami what's wrong?' Yugi questioned his other self. Yami shook his head 'It's not me, the millennium puzzle is reacting to something.' Yugi looked around the classroom. Everyone was relatively quiet either working or talking with their seat mates. Téa made eye contact with Yugi noticing his somewhat panicked expression. 'You ok? ' She mouths to him worried about what made him panic. He shook his head and mouthed back. 'nothing.'

CLAP CLAP*

The teacher was back at the front of the classroom. Yugi's attention was drawn towards the girl beside the teacher.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student transfering into our class." The teacher motions to the girl beside them. She looked like a deer in headlights her pale green eyes where wide and her lips quivered.

"H-Hello! My name is Kae Nagito. It's nice to meet you all!" She looks to the teacher for further instructions. The teacher smiles at Kae then pointed to a desk beside Bakura.

"I expect everyone to help Kae adjust, and give her a hand if she looks lost since she is new to the area." Kae makes her way to her new seat.

 **KAE'S** **POV**

'Alright ok, didn't complete sound like an idiot there.' Putting my hand on my chest and taking a deep breath to calm down. I look up and see a white haired boy sitting beside my new seat. He looks to me and smiles. His features were soft and kind, they calmed me down a little bit. I returned the smile and took my seat.

The boy leans over and whispers.

"It's nice to meet you Kae, my name is Bakura Ryou."

"It's nice to meet you too Bakura." I looked into his eyes, though at first glance they where brown but they seemed to have a gold sheen to them staring into them I almost got lost.

After realizing how long I was staring I coughed and look towards the front again, pretty sure that my cheeks were red.

'God you are so awkward!' Kae internally screams. I adjusted my hair behind my ear and pulled up my books out of my bag. As I was trying to avoid eye contact with bakura my eyes locked with another boy on the other side of the class. He had purple eyes and his hair was... unique?

'How much hairspray must he use in the morning..? Wait he's looking at me!' My eyes darted down to my hands. I opened my books and fumbled with my pencils trying to make myself look like I'm doing work.

RINNNGG*

Kae jolted at the sudden bell.

"Alright class homework is on the board we will be taking it up tomorrow" The teacher stated and walked out of the room. Kae sighed and stretched out on her desk. "Tired?" Bakura asks Kae as he stands up. she tilted her head towards him.

"Exhausted, I didn't sleep last night because of nerves." Bakura softly chuckles.

"Oh hey Yugi, Téa" Bakura greets them as they walk over to their table. Téa looks over to Kae.

"Hey Bakura, Hey Kae." Kae sits up to look at the two new people walking up to her table. cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassement after she realized one of them was the boy who was looking at her before. Bakura looks to you and motions to the people who walked infront of you. "This is Téa and Yugi, friends of mine." Kae's eyes glanced from Bakura to Yugi and Téa.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Kae smiles at them.

"It's nice to meet you too Kae! Yugi and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Yugi's grandpa's game shop, it would give us a chance to show you around town as well." Téa suggests. Kae tilts her head thinking.

"I think that would be fine, thank you for offering." Kae starts to collect her things and puts them into her bag. As this happens two other guys walk over to the group. One tall with brown hair like a spike the other slightly shorter with golden blonde hair. They seem to be bikering over something. "No I sware Joey macaroni is plural for maccherone!" The taller one says as the blonde one crosses his arms

"You'll never convince me that is true Tristan." he shook his head in denial. The supposed 'Tristan' turned to Téa.

"Téa tell him that I'm right! you know I am!" Téa shakes her head as she puts her hand to her cheek to think.

"I really don't know that one Tristan, it's not something I think about." 'joey' makes a wicked smile.

"Ha HA! I knew you couldn't be right!"

"She didn't say that!" As this bickering continued Kae was collecting her pencils into her bag she (somehow) knocked one that rolled off her desk

"oh no-" she wispered as she saw her pencil roll off the other side of her desk to the Abyss. Just as it fell off the edge Yugi caught the pencil.

"That was a close one." he smiled and handed the pencil to Kae.

"Saved though, thank you Yugi." Kae placed the pencil into her bag and zipped it up.

"Oh hey, you are the new student, uh Kae right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Joey" He smiles and holds out a hand but before Kae could shake it her hand was taken by the taller one beside him.

"And I'm Tristan." he looks into her eyes so desperately it makes Kae uncomfortable.

"I-It's nice to meet you two too." Kae makes eye contact with Téa and she smiled back at her then pulled the two boys away from Kae.

"Alright I think it's time to go now." Téa says as she pulled the boys towards the door.

"I'd like to tag along as well if that's alright Yugi." Bakura asks Yugi as he picks up his bag.

"Of course Bakura" Yugi nods. Kae straps her bag on and follows with them down and out the school.

 _-on the way to the game shop-_

Téa,Tristan and Joey are infront of Yugi talking about school and other events happening. Bakura is walking beside Kae.

Kae looks around at the houses and stores they pass trying to build a mental map of the area not noticing Bakura watching her.

"So Kae, what brings you to domino city?" Bakura asks. Kae snaps her attention back to the group and looks side ways.

"Well, mostly for a funeral. My grandmother died recently. She lived here and so my parents worried that my grandfather would be lonely so they sent me to live with him."

She nods and looks back to the group. Yugi and the others were now listening in as well.

"They sent you by yourself? Just made you up and leave? What about your friends?" Joey questions his voice holding anger and confusion.

"Oh well, I didn't mind much. I was home schooled so I didn't have much in the ways of friends." Kae gives him a sad smile. Tristan raps his arm around Joey in a choke hold.

"Look what You've done, you made Kae sad on her first day!" Joey tries to break free.

"AHH I didn't know! I didn't mean anything by it!" Yugi puts his had on Kae shoulder.

"It's alright Kae we will be your friends." He gives her a reasuring smile.

"Yeah!" Téa says.

"Thank you Yugi, Thank you guys." Kae smiles. She gets a warm feeling in her chest as she finds herself a group that is truly kind to her.

 _L_ _ater that night Kae is back at her home going up to her room._

"Goodnight grandpa I'm going upstairs now!" she tells to her grandfather as she starts up the stairs.

"Oh Kae I left you something in your room, your grandmother wanted you to have it, it's a family heirloom!" Kae tilts her head.

'Heirloom? I didn't think we had such a thing in the family.' Kae thinks as she walks to her room.

On her desk there was a square gold box. Kae walked over to her desk and sat down to examine the box. It was covered in writing she couldn't understand along with different carvings of animals and people. "Woah..." shocked by the beauty of the box she was so captivated by its presence. Kae glanced beside the box there was a letter addressed to Kae. She opened it and read.

 _To my dearest grandchild,_ Kae

 _I have written in my will that these will be delivered to you at the time of my death. This is the most cherished item that our family has and has a tradition to pass it from grandmother to granddaughter. Passing a generation, so please don't tell your mother. It is also my last regret that I have to pass this burden onto you._

 _sending love,_

 _Grandma_

'A burden.. I am sorry grandma..' Kae puts down the letter and turns back to the box. She places a hand on the lid and opens it. The inside is lined with a purple velvet and in the center there is a gold choker. It was covered in the same symbols as the outside of the box with and eye on the front middle of the design. With two hinges to let it open and close around your neck but nothing to lock it together. 'oh man it must be broken..' Kae looks at it and picks it up. As soon as she picks it up she has the strongest desire to put it on.

'Oh, well it doesn't matter if it won't stay on.. I just want to see how it looks on..' Kae sides her rolling chair across the room to her mirror and holds it up to her neck. Her hands moved by them selves as they closed the choker around her neck. Kae smiled at her reflection.

"Oh wow I really like it!" She sighed

'Too bad it's broken' She pulls at the choker to take it off and it doesn't budge.

"What the-" Kae turns her head to look at the hinges to see that they have disappeared and the choker has sealed it's self around her neck.

"W-What the hell" She tries harder to pull it off.

"There is no way..." She gives up and looks at her reflection. The longer she keeps this choker on the dizier she got.

"Oh man I'm not feeling so go-" Kae suddenly collapses on the floor as dark shadows fill the room leaving her in darkness.


End file.
